


hold me down

by heeryor_lunboks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeryor_lunboks/pseuds/heeryor_lunboks
Summary: Vax was kind of puny, but Grog didn’t usually think about it that much. Except now.





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man Grog's voice is so hard to do properly, but it was interesting to try? Please have this self-indulgence anyway.

“Grog. Grog, come the fuck on, you’re going to give me fucking beard burn,” Vax panted. He squirmed, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to get closer to Grog’s mouth and his fingers or away. 

Grog pulled back, leaving Vax straining for his mouth. Grog tightened his hands around his thighs to keep him still, and Vax let out a low grunt, shuddering all over. Yeah, okay, the insides of Vax’s thighs were a little pink from his beard. It looked good, though. Vax’s legs were nice. The pink was nice. 

Vax reached for him, patting his head clumsily. “Come on, get the fuck inside me or I’ll shave your beard again. Revenge for the chafing that I’m going to have to deal with all day tomorrow. You’ll deserve it.”

Grog hadn’t really thought about that. Tomorrow, Vax would be wearing his armor. And under his armor, there would be the sensitive inside of his thighs, all pink. Because of Grog. Huh.

“Hey. Hey, where’d you go, big guy.” Vax patted his cheek, then slapped it. “Quit thinking so hard.”

“Don’t shave my beard.” Grog pressed his thumbs into the pink skin. It paled, then flushed again when he took his fingers off. Pretty.

“No promises,” Vax said, grinning at him.

See, Grog liked going slow, even when Vax was being pushy. Vax’s cock was nice, an easy mouthful that sat well on his tongue, but Vax was always rushing him and not letting him do it proper. Even though he made really good noises when Grog had his mouth on him. The ladies always liked it when he went at it with his mouth and his fingers for a long time first, all gentle-like. 

Vax made even better noises when Grog put his fingers in him and pulled off to put his mouth there, too, get him nice and wet. Grog knew that two of his fingers was already a lot for some ladies. But Vax liked it a lot, kept on pushing him to give him more, even when Grog gave him another and he made a punched-out, blissful noise. It made Grog want to see how much he wanted to take.

Vax bullied him over onto his back, grabbing his cock to slick it up. Okay, he could roll with that.

This bit always seemed to be the part that Vax liked best. Taking him in, bit by bit, panting and making little ‘ah’ noises with every inch worked inside him, his hand splayed on Grog’s belly for balance. He felt good, tight and hot inside, but what made it really nice was looking at Vax.

Vax was kind of puny, but Grog didn’t usually think about it that much. A lot of the people he hung out with were kind of puny. But Grog kept on thinking about it when Vax was on him, taking Grog’s cock inside him. It seemed important, the same way that it seemed important that Vax looked small when Grog put a hand on his hip, the way he was naked with no armor and no weapons to defend himself. 

Vax’s eyes were closed, his mouth wet and open, a concentrated line between his eyebrows, like he was thinking really hard. He definitely wasn’t paying attention to anything else. Didn’t have anywhere to hide, like he usually did. So it was important for Grog to watch his back, even though it was hard to concentrate with the hot clutch of Vax’s body around his cock.

Vax bottomed out on him with a shout, his voice hoarse. There was a flush all down his chest now, too, and Grog reached up to touch it. 

For awhile, Vax just rocked on Grog’s cock, not really going anywhere, not even touching his dick. Like he would be happy to stay there, full to the brim, for a good long time. Grog needed to move soon, but Vax looked fucking good like this.

“Okay. Okay. Do you like it like this, or do you want to flip around?” Vax asked, slitting his eyes open.

Vax was pretty like this, his thighs stretched wide to accommodate Grog, the length of his torso within easy reach. He would be pretty if Grog covered him, too. He would fit easy and snug against Grog.

“Dunno. Both is fine,” Grog said with a groan. “You choose.”

“Aw, Grog, you gentleman. Okay, flip me over, big man. Have your wicked way with me.”

“No, we’re doing it your way,” Grog said, slowly. He thought he was pretty clear about that. Vax was choosing.

“That we are,” Vax laughed. It was nice, even if Grog didn’t completely understand what was funny. He reached out to flick one of Grog’s nipples. Grog tweaked one of his nipples back, because that was only fair, and Vax let out a half laugh, half whimper, leaning into his hand.

Vax lifted himself off and pushed at Grog until Grog realized what he wanted to do. He held Vax with a hand and flipped him over like they were wrestling in the pit, letting Vax thump against the mattress, his pretty hair strewn across the bedding. Vax let out a gasp, short and almost surprised, like Grog had somehow managed to sneak up on him even though this was what he had asked for. 

Vax wrapped his legs around his waist and wriggled against him. “Fuck. Come on. Come on, please get back in me.”

He looked fucking wrecked, but in a good way. His hair hung loose from its tail, sticking to the sweat on his neck. His hand was pressed to his dick, not stroking, but just holding it. Grog liked that. He reached out and put his hand over Vax’s. The head of his dick slid against his palm, wet and hot, and Vax let out a really, really good noise, like a whine, but better. 

“Your fucking hands, gods, you could just snap me right in half,” Vax said, moving against his grip.

Grog frowned. “Well, yeah. Wouldn’t, though.”

He patted Vax’s side. Maybe Vax sometimes liked getting pinned down and not being able to escape. It wasn’t really smart. Vax couldn’t take a lot of hits. But it was okay here, because Grog wouldn’t hurt him. Vax didn’t need to escape. 

Vax caught his hand, his eyes flicking up all soft and dark. 

“I—yeah, I know that.” He paused. “Except when you flick me in the nuts. DON’T.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Grog said. Although it had been pretty funny at the time. 

“Uh-huh.”

Vax laced his fingers through Grog’s, squeezing. He brought the palm of Grog’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, kind of gentle, chaste. Oh. Oh okay. 

“Now get back in me, seriously, you asshole.”

Grog couldn’t say no to that.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Vax gasped when Grog pushed back into him. 

Vax clung at him, keeping close to him as he moved, reaching up to wrap a hand behind his neck and kiss him open-mouthed and messy, until made a stifled noise and went all stiff against Grog, arching up against him, spilling all over his own belly. Grog made to pull out, but Vax locked his legs behind his back, keeping him close, telling him, go on, it’s fine, I like it, I like it, I like it, and Grog didn’t last long. 

Vax was all flushed and noodly and grinning afterwards, flopping over when Grog tipped him onto the mattress. He wriggled out of the way when Grog lay down next to him.

“Don’t move,” Grog said, frowning and grabbing at him.

“I’m not going anywhere. Well, unless you’re feeling peckish and you want some post-sex chicken in bed.” 

“Should I get some chicken?” It was kind of tempting now.

“Nah. I’ll pass, for now.”

Vax grabbed at Grog’s arm and slung it over himself. Grog didn’t even gloat that he had managed to catch Vax, for once. He wasn’t sure that Vax catching himself really counted. It was nice, anyway, to have Vax all loose-limbed and clinging to him and not running away. It made Grog’s chest warm. 

“Your feet are cold as fuck,” Grog said when Vax pressed his ice-cube feet to his legs. 

“You’re like a furnace, man, you’re going to have to deal with my shitty circulation,” Vax said muzzily, pressing closer against him. “Hey. Love you, big guy. Even if you give me fucking awful beard burn. I’ll get you some bed chicken later.”

“Okay.” That was good. He liked that.


End file.
